Can We Go Back?
by O'MiaLove
Summary: ON HIATUS: Sequal to JMTT: Everything he ever felt in his heart was always said to the wrong woman. Why couldn't he wear his heart on his sleeve when it was meant for her? Is she too tired to even care anymore? Even when he realized his mistake
1. You Can't Break A Broken Heart

**_In honor of Today-The day that One Tree Hill comes back on after a very long hiatus :D Who else is squeeling for joy?? Enjoy, people!_**

**A/N: Sequel to Just Miss The Train. In saying that I just wanted to let you guys know that if you haven't read it yet you probably should. It's kind of the prelude to where this story takes place. There will be a major-ish time jump in chapter 2 and chapter 3. Points that need to be taken about this story: 1) Lucas and Lindsay did get married in the church, BUT they have yet to legalize their marriage so technically the government doesn't really see them as husband and wife (Make sense?) 2) Lucas and Lindsay were on their honeymoon when Brooke started to take care of Angie and she will foster Sam at the same time; but there won't really be much mention of them just here and there. And if I think of anymore I'll let you know next chapter. Oh, and not that it matters cause this will probably be the only time you read about it-Lindsay's dad is still alive.**

**Chapter One: You Can't Break A Broken Heart**

_A few weeks after the night at Tric_

Peyton's POV:

Hovering foolishly by the fireplace gives me this sense of déjà vu feeling all over again. The aroma of wood burning feels the house quickly and seconds later Brookes walking down the stairs spraying the lavender scent air freshener throughout the living room complaining how much the smell stings her nose. She's quickly by my side when she notices my tears through that damned mirror that's perched right above the fireplace.

"P. What's wrong? Is it Lucas?" And that's my best friend for you, quickly jumping to conclusions that every time I seem to mope around it's all because of a guy; that same guy. But then again what kind of gal pal would she be if she didn't know me inside and out. So I don't speak, but nod my head and it's all she really needs to know anyway. "Damn it. Does the guy not know a warning when he hears one? What the hell did he do this time? You know what? Don't tell me. He can inform me when he's begging for mercy as I pound his face in."

She quickly grabs her keys from the coffee table and I can feel her hesitation. She's spotted the letters that have come from the mail. Two letters that have remained unopened since they came in this morning with the fancy French cursive of _Miss._ than both our full names on each crème colored envelope. There's nothing else inscribed on it, but we already know who it's from and what's inside. She mutters under her breath, _Oh no he didn't. _If I didn't keep my mouth shut I would have screamed 'Yes, he freaking did.'

The sound of paper tearing doesn't make me turn to look around, but I know Brooke has more 'guts' than I do because I wouldn't be able to read what that filthy request says. So my green irises stay attentive on looking at the red and orange flames as I watch my dreams burn along with that dying log.

"You've got to be kidding."

The sound of her voice is raw and horse that it actually gets my attention. I take in her look; jaw dropped, eyes popping out of her skull, eye brows wrinkled together, and nostrils flaring. Brooke Davis is not happy.

"Read it."

I'm demanding grabbing the last closed letter that's made out to me, _Miss. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, _no longer is it sitting nicely next to the half empty bottle of my good friend Jack Daniels but it's hanging loosely from the tips of my fingers as if it was diseased. My place is firm right in front of the fire place as I hear Brooke clear her throat and read loudly her voice giving off as much sarcasm as she could.

"He asked and she said yes..." And all I could do was think. Great does he still have to rub in my face that I didn't say that three letter word? "Lindsay Evelyn Strauss and Lucas Eugene Scott are getting married…" Really? I was hoping that it was more of a death sentence. "And they ask you to join them…" As if. "On Tuesday, the Eighteenth of March at twelve o'clock noon, St. Mary's Chapel…" Did I just hear right? That was only a little more than a month away. "Hope to see you there."

Drops of tears are staining the perfect crisp envelope leaving behind small wet pools. Inhaling deeply I throw the letter into the fire and watch as the flames consume it like a drug addict consumes a hit of their favored substance. I will not be in attendance to watch my nightmares come true.

"You should still go."

It's my way of telling Brooke that she doesn't need my permission to go because if something unbelievably funny happens than who would tell me? Not Nathan or Haley, not Lindsay or Lucas. Okay so Skillz would defiantly give me a call as its happening at that very moment and most likely extend the phone out so I can hear everything that's going on, but Brooke doesn't have a problem with the _happy _couple and just because I don't like them together doesn't mean she shouldn't. I have to play the better person here, right? Plus, Skillz' plan to reenact the Ross and Rachel episode isn't going to happen seeing as Lucas needed to be in on the deal.

"Are you sure?"

She's so sweet and sincere always taking my feelings into consideration first. Brooke has defiantly come a long way from her high school years.

"Yes. You will go, you will look hot, you will have fun, and you will tell me if her rich daddy's money somehow managed to buy her a malfunctioning Janet Jackson ensemble."

It's the first time that I've laughed in a couple of days, but it feels good. Getting my mind of that stupid letter and that stupid upcoming wedding by making fun of it sure does make a person feel real good on the inside.

The next couple weeks of night's sleep I was restless. Although me, Brooke, and Skillz talked every night about all the stuff that could go wrong at this wedding from someone stepping on Lindsay's train and having the back side of her dress tear off to someone 'accidently' throwing a basketball into the cake it still didn't help me sleep. Not even when Skillz had said it to me, again, for the umpteenth time.

"_You never know it could still happen. Imagine it now; what if Luke accidently says 'I take you Peyton Sawyer to be my wife' cause we all know my boys inner feelings about this whole thing."_

"_Well than we say 'Too bad Broody. You lost your chance now you have to live a life without P. Sawyer'!"_

_Brooke instinctively replies pouring the last of the bottle of liquor into her shot glass. The two have been going on and on that I felt left out for about a second._

"_So put that in your juice box and suck it!"_

_Skillz and Brooke turn to look at me and laugh off to their drunken stupor. They obviously didn't expect that kind of response to leave my lips and neither did I; unable to fight off the fit of giggles anymore I join in my own laughter mixing along with theirs._

Lucas' POV

In just a couple of hours Lindsay will become my wife. The thought has been in my mind a couple of seconds every hour, but not for the right reasons. It's so hard when all you think about is another woman especially when that said woman won't have anything to do with you. When she said she was going to let me go I didn't think she meant permanently out of her life. Just to cut me out of it has to be unreasonable. She won't take any of my calls ignoring them as soon as the first ring is sounded and she has yet to RSVP to my wedding that is happening in less than three hours.

"Let me help you with that."

Nathan moves away my hands from the bow tie that I've been trying to tie for about twenty minutes now with no such luck. I can't seem to concentrate on anything as of lately and I hate that. I lived two years perfectly fine without her in my life. I did it once and I can do it again. No, no I can't do it again. She has to be there. I need to have some part of her in my life even if we just have to be friends. I'll even be okay with her dating some guy as long as I get to see her and hear her voice.

"Are you nervous?"

Nathan's question brings me back to reality. It's the second time he asks me, today. The first time I just shrugged it off, but this time I won't.

"Yeah. What if she doesn't show up Nate?"

He knows who I'm talking about, but that doesn't spare me from his disapproving look.

"I wasn't talking about her." They all still refuse to say her name around me. Just like those two years after we broke up when they didn't dare let anything that even rhymed with _Peyton_ leave their lips. "I was talking about Lindsay."

A part of me should have known that he was talking about her, right? I mean deep down I really knew, but I was just hoping that maybe he wasn't. Maybe his thoughts were where mine had been the last couple of weeks. With _her_. I can't get any information out of him or Haley when it comes to Peyton. Haley still hasn't talked to her and Nathan, well, he's been busy with his recovery; so that it's understandable. Skillz is the only person who truly knows other than Brooke and I've got a better chance at finding out what's really going on inside of her head from my best Rivercourt buddy than her best friend.

"Looking fly in that suit, dawg."

Speaking of; Skillz comes into the room suited in a tux himself and we knock our fists together.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

I wonder if he came alone. Apparently the girl he was dating didn't pan out in the end, but he had fun. Since he didn't get named as my 'best man' he's been kind of under my radar. Every time I've called him to see if he wanted to play a game down at the court Mouth would always tell me the same thing. 'He's at Peyton's place'. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that he's there when she needs him, but I can't help the twinge of jealousy that he might have filled my shoes. Maybe he was the one who was saving her from me.

"So." I try to sound casual. "How's Peyton?"

The tension in his body rises and I can see it. He's got that whole knight and shining armor get up radiating off of him as soon as I mention her name.

"You're my boy, you know that right?" I nod. "But P. Sawyer is my girl." I want to ask what that has to do with anything. Can't a guy just ask about how one of his friends is doing? "And, well, I love the both of you but you're in two different worlds now. Worlds that don't collide; at least not anymore."

He has to be quoting Peyton. I just know he has to. Not that Skillz couldn't make that up on his own, the wording is just off. The sentence sounds exactly like it had come out of Peyton's mouth.

"I'm just asking how my…"

"Dawg, me and you both know that you can't be friends with her. Too much has happened-"

"I'm sick of everyone saying that. So we had a past. Who cares?"

The anger is rising. Who ever made up that rule was stupid beyond belief.

"She does." I feel him patting my shoulder. "No over lapping, no colliding, no clashing, no nothing. Remember two people in different worlds."

I guess that's the nicest way he could say he's not telling me a thing about her without getting mad or over protective, but I'm still hoping that she'll come. Maybe later tonight I'll be able to talk to her at the reception and work on being friends because we were that once and I'm sure we can be that again.

Standing up at the pedestal my eyes roam the church's pews that are filled with what looks like all of Tree Hill. Lindsay's mother and father are sitting on the left side while my mother, sister, and Andy make their presence on the right side. But my eyes are more focused on looking for another figure. From the front and I still don't see her, to the middle section and she's still not here, lastly my eyes look to the back hoping that she's hiding in between strangers but no such luck. By now Haley's walking down the aisle in her black maid of honor dress, Lindsay says it's the closest they could get on short notice, and still no Peyton.

The door's to the side of the church open and Brooke's making her way to the end of the second row. I'm hoping that Peyton's just probably parking her car out on the street, but when I meet Brooke's eyes in search of answers all I get is a shake of the head. No, she isn't coming. That's when I realize that now I have nothing that will give me reason to stop this wedding. In the end Lindsay Strauss will become Lindsay Scott and the guilt comes rushing at me.

**A/N: So? Did you like? Shall I continue? There's that magical green button and all. So I am a huge fan lover of Skillz/Peyton Friendship :D They make me laugh!**


	2. Wait Until I'm Gone

**A/N: So the dates are a little off. I mention that Jamie's birthday is in July when we all know that it isn't, but go with the flow ;). and How amazing was OTH monday? Gosh that LP moment totally had me tearing up! It was just amazing and true Acting!! Like what Tweetiebird86 said! Chad def stepped up! When Peyton cries I always cry, but this time it was Lucas who had me tearing up along with P! and the ending so cute!!! Did yall see the new promo for OTH were they're all SIMS? Haha it was hilariously adorible! they made Peyton all pregers so cute!! Okay gonna post this now cause my dogs jumping all over me and on my lap top pushing keys with his li'l feet. ENJOY!**

**Tweetiebird86-I just finished reading Breaking Dawn not too long ago...I started reading the Twilight Saga before the whole craziness of it all and I got to say that it's amazingly addictive! I have yet to read any fanfiction from it, but it's what inspired me to write in POV. Thank you Stephanie Meyer!**

**Chapter Two: Wait Until I'm Gone**

Peyton's POV

The day of Lucas' wedding seemed to pass by at a snail's pass. I tried my best to keep myself busy and away from all things that revolved around the 'W' word. It seemed to work for a while. Planning Mia's first tour took up half of my work day. It was exciting to see her light up at the thought of traveling the country, but as soon as she was gone the clock's ticking and tocking stopped almost immediately. The small and large hands seemed to freeze in motion at one thirty in the afternoon. Probably some cruel sign from the heavens telling me that the newest Mrs. Scott had finally been born. Please tell me again why I seem to care? Because it feels like I have forgotten. So this is when I have nothing to do and reminisce about better times when I was much happier, but the frown on my face could tell you otherwise.

"I'm here to save the day!"

Bringing my head up that had been previously lying on the table I spot who just walked in; the newest addition to my RBR Family. The tall, handsome, spiked dirty blonde haired, brown eyed, chin dimpled Aiden Cohen or as I like to call him just Cohen. The first time we met he wasn't too pleased with that, but let it go using one of the worst pickup lines known to mankind. _'Hey, do you have a Band-Aid' _I shook my head yes because how irresponsible would have it been not to carry a first aid kit in my office? His response _'Good, because I skinned my knees falling for you'_ I probably should have kicked him out of my office right there and then, but the guitar in his hands gave me some insight that he wasn't just some lost soul.

"Save me from what exactly?"

"From boredom. What else?"

He places his musical instrument on top of my desk and takes a seat in front of me his presents still hasn't lingered long enough where my thoughts have yet to be conquered by anything other than high school memories.

"So, I stopped to talk to Mia on her way out. She says she's going on tour cross country and all." And suddenly it works. What cookie dough fight senior year? "Can a guy get a deal on some of that?"

The man has some real ambitions. What better way to get his music out there than to have him team up for the newest hottest sensation to be hitting the radio's airways? So I knit my fingers together and place them in front of me showing him that what I have to say next is nothing more than business.

"How would you like to open for Mia every night for the next four months?"

"Hell yeah!" His enthusiasm never gets tiring. "That's exactly what I have to say to that. Will you be coming along?"

That question has been running through my mind since Mia asked two hours ago. Lucas and Lindsay's honeymoon, did I mention that that's a stupid word, is going to be rather long. Three months trotting the globe with rich daddy's fat wallet. So, Skillz might have let that spill, purposely. But I could be in Tree Hill for ten glorious weeks without having to worry about running into the new married couple and having a repeat of the library scenario.

"I'm thinking about it. Maybe the last month and a half I'll join you guys on the road and travel towards the west coast."

And I'm thinking how much of a genius I am. I wouldn't have to come face to face with _them _for sixteen weeks, four months, until that time comes I'll think of my next move. With that the conversations over as I quickly tell the next big thing to go and pack because the tour bus leaves at eight o'clock sharp which happens to be in half an hour so he better be on that semi before it takes off. Ten minutes later he's out the door and in comes waltzing the two best friends to a girl who is hopelessly lost.

"Skinny girl."

Skillz shouts out as if he wasn't five feet away from me his previously worn tux in nothing but a shamble of mess; his white dress shirt is no longer neatly tucked in, his black slacks are hanging loosely from his legs, and the coat is completely gone. Brooke makes herself comfortable by sitting on top of the pool table her once previous up do she was wearing before she left the house to attend the 'W' word is now down and her necklace nowhere in sight.

"Suckfest 2011 is over, already?"

I ask not at all intrigued and before you go jumping down my throat about how it's not a suck fest but more along the lines of a beautiful ceremony where two people are joined together blah, blah, blah let me just set the record straight. It was Brooke's crazy mind that came up with it; although I could have easily taken credit for that one, but as my best friend said to me this morning: _'But if I'm the one who made it up everyone will think it's cute. On the other hand if we say you came up with it you'll be known here on out as the crazy ex-girlfriend who couldn't let her high school sweetheart go'. _Kudos to her for getting all Pinky and the Brain on me.

"Well, if we didn't make a quick getaway than Haley was going to make us part of the cleanup crew." Brooke scrunched her nose up in discuss. Brooke cleaning? Yeah right. "So we told a lie here and we told a lie there."

"And bada boom bada bing we're here."

Skillz adds to the effect his fingers playing with my vinyl record player imitating a DJ and in return the sounding of rapping warps comes through to my ear canal.

"What kind of lies?"

So if I didn't say I was intrigued before I sure as hell am now. Walking around to the front of my desk I hop on the wooden surface crossing my legs into an Indian style getting myself comfortable and wishing that this office space came with a popcorn machine.

"Oh, just that you're drowning your sorrows by emptying out the whiskey cabinet down at Tric and in turn running them out of business. So, we needed to make sure that you don't get alcohol poisoning and initially die because if you did then I told Haley that it would be all her fault because when we could have been saving _your life _M.O.H was making us cleanup after the new Scotts left town."

"She had her poker face on when she was playing the melodramatic card." Skillz replies taking a seat next to Brooke

"Cloak-and-dagger, much?"

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders at my response and that was that no other words need to be spoken the small silence that passed between us was an agreement that no more talk about today's events involving their half of the day was to be said. The easy flow of conversation kicked right back into swing followed by plans that would be had for the upcoming weeks.

***

Within the next two and a half months Haley and I managed to absolve what had caused a rift in our friendship. Even her asking me if I'd be a temporary sitter for little Jamie until Deb got back into town from were ever it was she was currently at. Of course I had agreed it's not like I was or was going to be preoccupied anytime soon because as Haley put it '_Your income is currently out on tour so you have nothing better to do'_. Oh yes, that Haley, she has a way with words.

So while Haley was at work teaching her students about Shakespeare and haikus Nathan was helping in assisting the substitute coach, Skillz, with the Raven's basketball team. Brooke was busy with Clothes over Bros and becoming a new mom, a great mom at that, to first Angie then to a troubled foster kid named Sam. It was like I was part of The Babysitter's Club with the most adorable four year old boy ever, and I'm not saying that because the kid has a striking resemblance to his uncle slash godfather slash that guy, who happened to grow just as attached to me as I was to him.

And before I knew it the months in Tree Hill were coming to an end, my bags were packed, and I was leaving to travel the pacific coast.

Everyone I know and love had wished me goodbye and a safe flight. First it was Skillz, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie who stopped by Tric where I had spent my entire last day in Tree Hill. There was still stuff that needed to be done before I would leave for the next month and a half.

"All work and no play makes P. Sawyer-" the retro saying began to leave my best guy friend's mouth before his comrade took over with not so much of a sing-song tone.

"Really boring."

"Thanks, Junk." I mutter sarcastically the smile that plays on my lips tells another tale, but then again I've always loved presents. Mouth is holding balloons, Fergie is clutching onto the pizza boxes, Junk's arms are filled with soda cans, and Skillz has a gift for me. "Awe, guys. You shouldn't have."

"We really didn't."

It's Fergie who speaks and I kink my eyebrow. What exactly is in the red bag with the tissue paper stuffed in carelessly? I wait impatiently until Skillz places the gift bag into my waiting hands and I quickly rip out the thin paper taking out one object.

"My iPod? I was wondering where it was." Eyeing my friend suspiciously he gives me a cheeky grin. "You li'l thief."

"I'm technically not a thief when you leave your _life _in my room." He calls the little device my life because it kind of is. The music I live by and all. "Plus, I synced it with less moody broody tunes."

Secondly, comes Brooke, Angie, and Sam. The two have been living with my best friend for almost two months and arrived at almost the same time. The infant causally reaches out to me and tries to wriggle her way out of the teenage girl's arms. I swiftly take the child and she makes cooing sounds.

"She's very fond of you, P. Sawyer. Aren't you baby girl?"

Brooke runs her hands through the ringlets at the end of the baby's hair before turning her attention back to me.

"Don't forget you promised to bring me back something."

Sam tells me of the promise that I made to her a couple of days ago. She reminds me of myself all sarcastic, tortured, and uncaring with amazing taste in music.

"Don't worry about it kid."

They stay for a while Sam gulfing down the rest of the left over pizza from two hours ago. Yes I'm just as shocked as you are that there was four guys plus me and yet there still was left over pepperoni slices.

"I'm going to miss you best friend. Don't forget to call, write, email, text message, leave voicemail, and web cam chat me."

Brooke lists off all of the technology devices of what she expects of me at least once a day. Lastly I get a visit from the Scott family. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie visit for about twenty minutes and I promise to send postcards to Jamie every time I'm in a new town. Nathan even bought him a map of California that he pinned on his wall. _Just like Aunt Karen's_; Jamie chided when he told me about his father's generous gift.

"Just to let you know I expect a souvenir when you get back."

Nathan's arms are crossed a look of demure across his face. He really wants one of those snow globes with a miniature version of The Golden Gate Bridge placed in between the glass. When he first told me I couldn't help but chuckle which earned me a serious stone cold glare from the man. He was serious. Nathan freaking Scott wanted a snow globe! After that just made me laugh even more until it had come to the point where I could no longer breathe.

"When are you coming back?"

The little voice asked curiously. Telling Jamie that I had to go away for a while had been the most heart wrenching thing I've ever had to do. So I grabbed a calendar and handed it to him with a large circle around July 26th.

"But that's after my birthday. Won't you be there for my party?"

Who on earth taught this kid to do give the doe eyed look? Does he not know that I am not immune to it?

"I'm sorry, buddy. But how about when I get back I'll take you to the toy store and you can pick out whatever you want?"

And just like that I'm forgiven. All I can say is thank god for Toys R Us. My phone begins to spit out lyrics _Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental//Won't stay won't last when it's love at first sight//So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight//Can't breathe can't sleep with some medication//I'll kiss goodbye to my reservations//I know there's other fish out in the sea//Not for me//I want you_ The voice of America's first Idol beings to echo through the room; it's my reminder. My time to go has come and I need to catch the plane that will take me to California and meet up with my music artists.

Goodbye my friends, goodbye my family, goodbye for now.

**A/N: So did you like? Love? Well tell me by pushing that fabulous green button :D Oh the song is by Kelly Clarkson it's her new CD All I Ever Wanted! and it's called _If I Can't Have You._ It's such a great CD and I really recommend it! But then again I've always loved KC's songs ;)**

**-Oh and have you guys seen the latest photoshoot of Hilarie Burton for the Salon City Magazine? She looks so so pretty! you can find them at Hilarie Burton Online in the gallery :D**


	3. When Your Eyes Say It

**Tweetiebird86-I hope the chapter below answers all your questions ;) and you know I like your idea! Ima steal it ;) but will totally credit you whenever i put it in :D Cause it is so funny Lucas s5 would have blamed Peyton for it! cause he seemed to blame her for his wrong doings and he also blamed her for Lindsays too ugh!**

**Peyt4Luke4eva-I'm so so glad that you like it! You don't know how much it means to me :D and yes she was simply beautiful!**

**Jubileelove98-did you watch the Sims preview already? Some people didn't like it, but i loved it!**

**Chapter Three: When Your Eyes Say It**

Lucas' POV

Arriving in Tree Hill earlier than expected wasn't on our 'To do list' and I say our because I am no longer a me or a one person who does whatever they please. I have to take in consideration what my wife has to say on certain subjects. The last three weeks of our honeymoon was supposed to be spent sailing from European coast to European coast along the Atlantic, but we only lasted a week out at sea. It was Lindsay's idea to come home two weeks earlier than planned; who knew the woman had a bad case of phobia when it came to sailing on ships.

'_The Titanic movie really traumatized me.'_

When she had first told me her deep dark secret I thought she had been joking, at first, but then the vessel had been continually moving in up and down motions the large waves crashing against the cruiser causing it to jerk and I tell you no lie when I say this, but I truly thought that a person's face only turned green in the cartoons.

The first place we stop at is _our _house it's 7 in the morning so technically it's still pretty early for anyone in Tree Hill especially when it's a Saturday. But here I am wired and ready thanks to the jetlag it feels like I'm running on fuel. Or maybe it's more to the fact that in Italy it's already late afternoon?

Picking up the phone my finger dials at a fast speed the phone number that's imprinted in my brain. Should I really care if I wake up my friends to tell him that I'm home early? They haven't seen me in months and I'm positive that their as anxious as I am. We have a lot to catch up on seeing as no conversations were really had besides the quick basic email saying the usual; Miss you, we're having fun, wish you were here, and love you.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Still no answer. I dial a second number different from the first one and get the same response. The third time is always the charm; so they say. One ring. Two rings.

"It's too early. Call back later."

Dial tone.

"Just wanted to say me and the Mrs. are back in town."

I mutter into the receiver to no one in particular before setting the telephone on the night stand. Lindsay's thrown one of the suitcases on the bed unzipping the hefty sized bag a couple articles of clothing popping out of the overly full case.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk, It's the best time to catch Tree Hill in all its glory; the birds chirping, the humming birds buzzing around. It's soothing and even romantic."

I suggest tugging at her bringing her to sit onto my lap; she quickly wiggles out from my embrace.

"Lucas-"Her voice is soft. "I'd love to, but if we don't get these unpacked now it'll never get done."

"Come on, Linds."

Drawing out her shortened name usually earns me some kind of brownie points, but not this time seeing as she's shaking her head from left to right.

"You go ahead, Luke. I can get all of this done myself."

I don't deliberate on her offer; truth be told I really hate unpacking after a long vacation. So I quickly thank her and make my way out the door. The birds already singing their tune just the way only Tree Hill sparrows can.

Walking down the sidewalk I make my way to the Rivercourt; the place that has always been my solace. The court is in the middle of the town; in the middle from everything. Now don't get me wrong the town itself doesn't center on it, but it's kind of a strange but a nice coincidence that it's less than ten minutes away from every person that I've come to know and love. So now it's my decision on who to surprise first. It's 7:30 people should be awake by now right? There's Peyt-. She's the first person that comes to mind followed by Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke, Skillz, and the gang.

"Might as well start alphabetically."

Brooke it is. Now the thoughts start popping in my head crazily. _Technically, Antwon is the first person you should be visiting. _His name is Skillz which starts with an S. _Right, keep telling yourself that! You know Brooke doesn't even answer the door before noon. It's always Peyton, unless…You undercover genius. It's a scheme that actually might work. She answers the door then she'll have to talk to you. Unless- _Enough with the unless-es. I really need to stop having a conversation with myself it has to be unhealthy somehow. _She slams the door in your face. _The inner critter inside my head spits out.

Ringing the bell I wait nervously at the door step to the beach house. About to push the button again the door swings open a strange looking girl, which I've never seen before, no older than what I'm assuming is fifteen or sixteen is leaning against the wooden frame rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We're not interested." She yawns looking exhausted. "In what you're selling."

"I'm not here to sell you anything."

"Oh, well, then we already accept the Lord Jesus Christ as our savior." She eases the door to close. "Try next door they defiantly need some saving."

Placing my foot in between the door and its outer frame I stop it before it can actually snap shut.

"I'm not here to preach."

"Then what the hell are you here for then?" She's getting aggravated.

"I'm here to see Brooke and Peyt-"

"BROOKE!" she screams not letting me finish what I was going to say and a bedroom door opens. "There's some weird guy at the door saying something about a booty call and a threesome!"

I follow the girl inside the house, chuckling because she reminds me of a certain teenager with curly hair and crazy antics, and watch as she enters the room down the hall; _Peyton's room._ What was that girl doing in a room that didn't belong to her? Brooke's running down the steps a bat in hand and when she finally does see that it's me she looks, well, angry. Brooke plus angry plus baseball bat equals bad.

"Sam!" Her voice has always been a bit raspier when she's mad. "What did I tell you about letting stranger's into this house!"

The young girl pokes her head out of the bedroom and looks at Brooke than at me.

"It's that dude with the squinty eyes-"She states obviously. "…and he's not really a stranger when you and Peyton both slept with him." I hear Brooke gasp, but the girl named Sam continues on. "You know Tree Hill High should probably limit books that contain sexual content in them. Or maybe Haley shouldn't make her students read it for those of us who need extra credit because after finishing that book my mind became devirginized."

And with that Sam slams the door shut leaving just me and Brooke who glares in my direction. We really haven't recuperated from the day after the whole kissing then proposing situation and she probably would be lying if she said she wasn't plotting my death at this very second.

"Hey, Brooke." I've open my arms wide thinking she might step into them, but she doesn't move from her spot. "I'm back early."

"And I care why?" Her bottom lip pouts out while putting her hand on her hips. "It's not like I've been marking the days down on my calendar."

So this wasn't going to be easy as I thought it would be. I understand that things change, but not this drastically and not in the short amount of time since I've been gone.

"Right. So, I see you have a new roommate." My index finger point to the white door that use to belong to someone else a couple months ago. The only response she manages to give me is crossing her arms across her chest. "What happened to your old one?"

She begins to scoff and mouths 'Unbelievable'.

"Do you mean my best friend? The one you broke into a million pieces." There goes another dagger that's been roughly twisted into my chest. Why can't I seem to stop hurting her? Asking that question never seems to resolve in any answers, though. I can imagine Brooke saying something along the lines of 'It's because your ego is bigger than you.' "Oh she's back in California."

There's a sound of crying coming from the second story and I might have been surprised, but the news that my former girlfriend bestowed upon me is more startling than I could have imagined. She doesn't tell me the when, where, what, and why's as she throws me out of her house mumbling that her responsibility is to take care of one crying baby not two.

Am I suppose to be the second baby? It's lost one me; the stinging in my eyes and the blurred vision is what I'm ignoring because there's something else that I'm concentrating on. She went back to California? For good? Will she ever be back? Did she leave because of me? Will I never get the chance to see her again?

***

The next two weeks have been pretty gruesome. You'd think with the wonderful inventions that the World Wide Web has came up with I'd be able to find some information on the blonde friend who has been M.I.A from Tree Hill for about a month. Checking her company's website and blog is really no help either. There's only tour dates and information about the artists, but none about the owner; none about her.

A couple of days ago when I offered to watch Jamie he had let it slip that when Peyton was his babysitter she would take him to the recording studio to watch _cool _bands make demos. Bombarding a four year old with questions probably wasn't the smartest thing to do because the next day when I tried the same tactics he told me-

Quote:

"Momma and daddy say I'm not supposed to talk to you about Aunt Peyton."

Unquote.

It looks like that I might have frightened the little rascal to the point where he had to tell his mother causing her to give me a call me saying that _'Freaky Uncle Lucas startled Jamie with his obsession to know Peyton's where abouts'_ in a not to friendly tone.

This is where I make up for being freaky Uncle Lucas instead of awesome cool Uncle Lucas with a spectacular gift for my nephew on his fifth birthday.

The party is in full swing with a bounce house that at one point a couple of us guys invaded for about an hour before Brooke kicked us out, a clown that had sent Haley hyperventilating, a stack of gifts for the birthday dude, and a flipping kick ass birthday cake that would make any other boy jealous.

"Time for Jamie to open his presents!"

Skillz exclaims walking into the living room rubbing his palms together excitedly; he disappeared for a couple of hours, but it was probably because of the bright bag that was hanging from his arm.

"Darn. Don't tell me I missed out on the birthday cake."

Walking around the corner that had been hiding her from us it's as if the soft spoken voice penetrated through the other conversation that I was having. I knew that sound anywhere and I quickly ignore my brother.

"Peyton!" Jamie dropped the balloon animal that Bucko the clown, or as Haley liked to call him '_IT'_, had just given him running towards where everyone's gaze happened to be. "You came!"

Taking in her look I notice something different about her; there's something not quite the same when she catches my eye for less than a second before holding Jamie at arm's length and looking at him saying that he needs to stop having growth spurts because he's already too big . Suddenly I'm remembering back to the day when she pleaded with me to choose her, her eyes had been sad and her hair in large ringlets. The next day those curls were gone; I noticed it that night at Tric when she refused to acknowledge me. It seems when she said she was going to let me go it also meant that she was going to let go of the way I knew her. Now her hair was still golden but a shade darker, still curl-less, and her eyes those green gorgeous irises no longer held that sparkle they once used to.

"Of course I came. You didn't think I would miss the coolest party ever. Did you?" He shakes his head no after she ruffles his hair causing the spikes to stand anywhere but up. Watching Peyton interact with Jamie warms my heart; she's going to be a great mother someday. "So how 'bout that cake."

He takes her by the hand and leads her into the kitchen that happens to be where both Nathan and I are currently occupying our time.

"Sawyer, did you bring me back a souvenir?"

"It's good to see you, again, Nate. Why, yes, I did have a great time on tour thanks for asking. And I missed you, too."

Laughing Nathan brought Peyton into a hug and while the two reconnected Jamie asked for help with getting a slice of cake from the counter.

"Hey, Peyton." I'm handing over the paper plate to her and when those green orbs finally land on me she doesn't pretend I'm invisible and I can finally see what took the place of the majestic dazzle that use to be in her eyes. What's staring back is nothing but animosity and raw enmity. "It's good to have you back."

Her facial expressions don't do anything that might give off that she's angry, upset, or might even blow a casket. It's all in the eyes where I can see everything she's feeling and those feelings scares me a bit because I've never seen them; not in her and not to me, anyway.

"Hi-"She forces out a smile refusing to make eye contact with me. Since when did she become so antagonistic? "Lucas."

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the third installment. Reviews are always welcomed and loved by me :D Next chapter continues with the party/dif location and is in both LP's POVs.**

**Do you guys remember the scary clown movie "It"...I was small when I first seen it and ah i totally hated clowns since then!**

**Lalez-She attended the Party :D Yay for her!**


	4. That's Where It Is

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! So Stephen King can come up with the most scariest stuff ever! Watching the movie "It" freaked the heck out of me I don't even think I'd be able to read the book lol...cause y'know how the book is just so much more descripted and longer and probably even more scarier haha. oh and I forgot to answer your last question Tweetiebird86; Bascially yeah Peyton kind of took Lucas' place for the Rivercourt guys seeing as he hardly has time for them now. So out with the old in with the new. But the real question is will he be able to redeem himself and call him a Rivercourt man himself, again?? Guess you'll have to see :D**

**So OTH on Monday, huh? Of course I enjoyed it, but I was truly dissappointed with the lack of LP/P scenes. If the rumors cirrculating are true than I hope that the next 6 episodes will be LP/P centric! Like i know theres other characters on the show, but still give me some more LP :D...idk it's probably just me...**

**Chapter Four: That's Where It Is**

Peyton's POV:

Of course he would be here. Why did I think that he wouldn't attend his nephew's fifth birthday party? Maybe it was just my subdued buoyancy contradicting me with hopes that this would be a Lucas-free event that out won the derisive heckling of my inner devil who accurately knew the truth.

"Aunt Peyt, you can do two things at once, right?"

I was glad for the interruption my eyes quickly leaving those of the man who I swore would never again enter my life. But here he is and here I am our lives much separated and yet so intertwined.

"Hm." I pretend to think index finger tapping on my chin a couple of times while staring at the ceiling before glancing at the boy with the innocent eyes. "Well if one thing that being on the road has taught me it was multi tasking."

"Great, than you can watch me open my presents while you eat your slice."

"And who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?"

"I don't know." Jamie shrugs his shoulders not getting my small joke. "Why would somebody have some cake and not eat it? I'd eat it without thinking twice."

His philosophy made Nathan and Lucas laugh along with me as I scooped Jamie into my arms. He was getting bigger I could tell you that much as I put him back on the ground after a minute or two.

"Come on lets go open your gifts birthday boy."

Patting him on the back he takes off towards the living room where everyone has already gathered around waiting to see what new toys he had received. A bicycle from Nathan and Haley along with other things, a couple dinosaur toys from Junk and Fergie, a small book collection from Lucas and Lindsay, a jersey from an undisclosed person, Legos from Mouth and Millie, various toys from his friends from school, clothes from 'Nanny' Deb which he wasn't too enthusiastic about, a generous sum of money from aunt Brooke, and lastly the last couple of bags and boxes that were currently being torn through were from me.

"It's Mario Racing!" He dug through the large bag. "And another video game. Cool two nunchuks." He kept pulling out an assortment of things from controllers, to those racing wheels, Dance Dance Revolution which kept me occupied while on the tour bus, those packages that had the golf club and tennis rackets, and I even put in those light sabers just in case Mouth wanted to play Star Wars; another game that I had put in the bag as a gift. "But these are all for the Wii."

I watched as the smile on his face dissolved.

"I don't have a Wii. I only have an Xbox."

"Really?" He nodded sadly. "I guess I'm going to have to take all these presents back to the toy store than."

I start putting the things back into the bag and it's so hard not to yell 'Gotcha' when Jamie gives you the look as if somebody just told him Santa Clause wasn't real. Glancing towards Skillz it's my way of telling him that it's time to set this plan in motion.

"Hold on there, P. Sawyer." He's by my side in a second putting his hands on top of mine stopping me from putting one of the racing wheels back into the bag. "Jim jam has yet to open the present you helped me fine."

I watch as Skillz hands the bag over to Jamie who was less than enthralled. We catch each other's eye trying to hide the simper with pierced lips and biting of the lower lip. Watching and waiting as he takes the tissue out and looks into the bag his eyes widening, jaw dropping, and sudden gasping.

Haley's motherly instincts kick in quickly making her way towards her son asking if everything's okay, but he doesn't say a word just points his finger to the bag and she takes a peak in.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jamie engulfs both me and Skillz into a tight hug before letting go gathering the blue bag along with the larger red one dumping in one of the original controllers before dragging them towards where the television sat ignored no longer. Quiet whispers suddenly start all wondering what had made the boy go from dejected to ecstatic so quickly.

"What did you guys get him?"

Nathan asked the two of us but before either one of us could answer the loud shrill of the honored young boy that had brought this group of people together answered.

"They got me a Wii!"

The next couple of days I wore a necklace of a four-leafed clover charmed with a horseshoe in hopes that it was lucky enough to keep those fortuitous encounters with either of the Mr. or Mrs. Lucas Scott at bay. Okay I'm no believer in luck because, well, heck let's face it I've never really been propitious in my life. Of course I've had wonderful things happen to me, but those things always ended in a tragic way. For one I had two wonderful mothers that are now both dead, a best friend that I've lost twice in my life, a man that I love prove to me time and time again that he'll never choose me, and a lot of other things that involve psycho stalkers that I just don't want to get into right now. So, no, I've never believed that being lucky could ever be affiliated with Peyton Sawyer.

But thinking about it now, while I finished drinking a cup of coffee from the diner across from my work space I can't help to let myself become content, that maybe just maybe the ball would actually be in my court because even though my walls are higher than ever I've been granted the wish I've been wishing for months now. No Lucas Scott, no Lindsay Scott, no drama.

"Hi."

Oh, right, it's just my damned luck. I must have been wearing the horseshoe upside down the entire time the four leafed clover balancing out the unluckiness for as long as it could because the said Mr. Lucas Scott is sitting across from me a beam of a smile adhesive on his face.

"Bye."

I spit out getting up from my seat and discarding the empty Styrofoam cup into the garbage bin. I hope he's catches onto my brusque manner that, hell, let me just bluntly say it: I don't want to ever have to see his face again. But woe is me, yes I've been reading some Edgar Allen Poe, as he follows his strides in sync with mine about two feet behind. Now we're inside of Tric and I've been ignoring him busying myself by unfastening the lock that keeps this no longer magical necklace around my collar and abandoning it in the trash.

Lucas' POV

"Lucky my ass."

I hear Peyton drone watching as the silver necklace that was previously settled upon her chest lulling from her fingers the tiny charms dangling back and forth before she lets it slip into the trash can.

Looking up from the silver jewelry that lay perfectly on top of a pile of papers she has already started moving again and before I join her in the office that is currently the location of her label company Red Bedroom Records I grab the piece of white gold and gently put it in the pocket of my shirt.

When I enter the larger office that now has a recording studio next to it she's engaged with the demos on the disc throwing some into the recycle bin, putting others into a stack that I assume is the 'yes' pile, and opening up manila envelopes that contain the aspiration of young hopefuls.

"Hi."

I want to say so much more to her than just that. I want to ask how come she didn't attend the wedding, why is she so distant; I want to tell her that I still want to be friends. That I still care about her enough to show her that I'll always be there when she needs me.

"You already said that." He voice is apathetic as she continues. "And I said bye. Or do you need another hint because that one seemed to be pretty obvious." I don't say anything trying to wonder how this woman can be the same person who I used to know. "Fine, you should be able to understand this. Get the hell out."

"Peyt-"

She cuts me off.

"Still not getting it, I see. Here, let me put this in the one word that'll leave you making a quick exit" Arching my eyebrow mischievously I scan her entire being for any kind of emotion; there isn't any. "Someday."

She point towards the door that leads outside of her office and back into the night club and gets back to the CD's that acquire her attention, but her someday literally caused me to freeze the cold sensations that ran up and down my spine are the worst kind that leads to shivering.

"What happened to you? You never use to be this way."

"Three years ago happened to me and the more recent events of four months ago happened, Lucas. Maybe you should stroll down memory lane, by yourself, and remember all the things that made me become better."

"So this is the new you then?" Now I'm starting to sound bitter. "It's far from better. It's insensitive, cold, ruthless, and dare I say that you've seem to become a heartless person."

She snickers at my comment and that just adds fuel to the fire that's burning through my veins right about now.

"What you don't like the new and improved me? The person you created."

The only thing separating us right now is the desk but that's not obstructing her from leaning against it her hands griping on the ends to hold her up as her torso moves closer to me.

"I? I created this?"

Why does a conversation between us always have to end in a brawl? I might have asked her that question if I wasn't so enraged by her and her new personality. This Peyton is nothing like the Peyton who I wrote a whole book about; her feistiness if off the meter and not in a good way.

"It sure as hell isn't the work of Pablo Picasso." She whispers out glaring at me before she stands in the upright position and goes back to looking at the demos. "We're finished here. You can go now."

She talks to me as if I'm beneath her and all of her superiority. I'm frustrated and angry this is not how it was suppose to turn out when I saw her sitting at the café enjoying a cup of coffee. Slamming the bottom of my fist on her desk she doesn't even flinch; she probably was expecting something like that out of me.

Standing behind the chassis of the door I look at her sitting behind her desk writing some name of a band that she might be calling with anticipating news about a record deal they might have. Was I really the reason she was this way? Of course she was strong, loving, and so many other things but among those things was bitterness the sardonic that she swore I put in her.

Walking into my childhood home I ignore the woman standing by the stove and walk into the room falling onto my bed. I don't know if I'm sulking. Should I really have the right to brood about the person she's become? Has she really become that different? Because at the party I seen the same Peyton that I knew before. She was just atypical when it came to me.

**A/N: So, did you like? Well you can tell me in a review ;) **

**I don't know about you guys but I've always loved a mean and bi*chy Peyton. Like I love her even when she mopes around, but it would have been a whole lot more fun if Mark would have wrote her with a backbone at least sometimes (Like when they get stuck in the Library? Who couldn't fall in love with that Peyton?? I know I did :D I was like go Peyton and yeah you tell her! haha)**

**Eulogy for Time to Pretend will be up later tonight for those of you who read it :D**


	5. The Night The Lights Went Out In NewYork

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the extremely late update! I've just been crazy busy! And as a "Please forgive me" gift I will post chapter six by tomorrow night!!! Sorry again and Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter Five: The Night The Lights Went Out In New York City **

Peyton's POV

Did I ever tell you how generous of a man my best guy, Brooke would personally put out a hit on me if I didn't add the 'guy' part, friend could be? You might be just as surprised as I was when I found out the chivalry wasn't dead. So here I was back in my hometown and homeless. Of course Brooke would have let me crash at her place, but she had a baby and a teenager living with her and let's just say I really really enjoy my sleep! Nobody loves a grumpy P. Sawyer. So my only other option was the couch in my office at Tric, now I love my domain and all but I would not be able to sleep in that old warehouse of a place over night. It's kind of freaky, once I heard footsteps pacing at the bar when the place was empty and I never went back alone; strength in numbers, right.

The gallantry that is Antwon Tanner is what gave me the roof over my head while I'm in search for a new apartment. Of course the guys that I have to be roommates with jokingly swear up and down that the only reason Skillz was so persistent was in hopes that I usually go commando throughout the day; aren't they just a hoot and a half?

Finishing with the last of my errands Haley's place is the last stop before I can call an end to the work day. I don't bother knocking divulging earlier to my music buddy that I was going to drop of an invite to the breast cancer awareness benefit charity concert that was going to be the start off to the newly announced annual collaborations.

"Haley James Scott." I shout entering through the foyer, but there's no answer. "Since nobody's here I can finally burglarize your vintage collection. You know I still don't have The Who's Happy Jack vinyl. My collection would finally be completed of old, rare, and valuable."

Spotting Haley, she's at the end of the hallway and before she can meet me at the door I'm already by her side.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" She uses her motherly tone wagging her finger at me disapprovingly. "You could have walked in on me and Nathan making you know." She blushes, she still can't say anything, out loud, that sounds like vulgar ostentation.

"Here I thought married people didn't have sex."

I fake my surprising shock for a second, but when she swats me with the newspaper my bewildered expression is gone and out cracks the smile from my lips. We're in the living room now and I've been completely unaware up until this very moment that the married couple were currently entertaining guests, the other married Scott couple.

"And sex with an audience. Who knew the whole Scott clan was into freaky orgie stuff; I guess it's good that I got out when I did, huh."

I try to joke, but the auspicious mood is gone replaced by a dark cloud that's looming over us the imminent storm about to strike its first bolt of lightning. It would only be appropriate that I'm the only one to see the cloud shift from charcoal to black, but everyone else can feel it; I can see it in their eyes.

"Uh, Hales, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second."

She quickly acquiesces following me into the room with the stove and I hand over the pink leaflet, the color only seemed to be appropriate.

"Wow, this is amazing. The details are just-"

"Haley, it's just a flyer" Yes, I'm still a bit hostile when it comes to receiving compliments on my art work. Something's never change. "So listen I got to go, but make sure you bring this to Tric tonight." I held up the pink paper as if the action would incise her brain to remember and not forget. "It's invitation only and if you don't convey this Pepto Bismol colored sheet you won't get in. Capiche?"

"Capiche." She laughs at my terminology.

Making my way out I decide to exit through the back door thinking it's my best option considering I really don't want to see two certain faces out in the room across from this one; plus what better excuse to give than 'I need to get everything ready for tonight'. Grabbing the door knob I turn to look at my friend one last time.

"Oh, and I didn't mean anything by what I said back in the living room about the whole-."

I didn't need to tell her that my new habit that I had picked up was to hide my hurt with a callous attitude. She just knew.

"It's okay. If I didn't think it was totally gross I would have laughed." She smiled.

***

The club filled up quickly with the many of patrons on the guest list. The Rivercourt crew coming to my aid, but once they brought up the ideas of nicknames for all of us I came up with the consumption that it was more for the walkie-talkies than to actually 'help out'. I didn't mind giving in to my own alias that they bestowed upon me as long as by the end of the day the evening went off without a hitch.

"Red Hot Flamingo do you copy?"

Skillz' clear voice comes through the small radios and I can't help but chuckle as he calls for me. There you have the name that I've been called all night.

"_I'm telling you P. Sawyer you're defiantly a flamingo. Look at those legs!"_

"_Flamingos are pink and do I look like Malibu Barbie to you?"_

_We're sitting around the couch the guys are laughing eating hamburgers out of paper bags from one of the rare old fashioned joints that have been hanging around since the 1950s._

"Go ahead Big Daddy Raven." My southern accent comes out unexpectedly.

"Unkle Bob is ready to perform."

"Have they decided on a song?"

"Swans."

"Perfect. Get ready to dim the lights."

The lights have been lowered and Mouth begins to introduce the band to the rowdy crew outside. My smile growing wider. It looks like tonight's going to be a good night as the guitar begins to play and the singer's sultry voice begins to echo through the speakers.

_By my side, _

_you'll never be. _

_By my side, _

_you'll. never. Be_

"Fergie!"

I could hear Junk call out over the walkie and when there was no response he called again and again until Fergie answered.

"You're supposed to refer us by our undercover name. What's the point of having it if you don't use it?"

He was saying it more to himself than to Junk.

"Black hawk-licious."

"Go ahead Untrashy Pigeon."

Yes all five of our aliases had to do with birds. Apparently it was Skillz idea quickly snatching the raven bird before anyone else quickly saying he was technically the only one who was a raven out of the group. Fergie's name was brought up by Mouth who remembered the time when the guy got an awfully bad Mohawk, Junk's name was courtesy of me when I told him about the time that Brooke called him Trash instead of Junk, Mouth's was Bluebird Iris account of his eyes you can thank Junk for the senseless name.

"The raven just became a murder."

He spoke in code. If I wasn't paying much attention to the list of bands and singers that would be performing tonight I would have deciphered his affirmation into something that meant trouble.

"Roger that."

Lucas' POV

Can you believe that I actually had trouble getting into Tric? My good old friend Junk had stopped me at the door, apparently he was the new bouncer for the club, and refused to let me in because I wasn't on the guest list.

"Sorry, Luke, this is a private affair."

He had muttered crossing his arms refusing to let me in.

"Junk, my mom owns this place and since she's not here I have to make sure that everything's up to par so it can stay open."

"You don't have to worry everything's good. Peyton's making sure of that."

Looking over his shoulder I spotted everyone that I knew. Nathan and Haley were at the bar ordering some refreshments, Brooke had dragged Mouth out onto the dance floor, Skillz was on the stage talking to some men, and I got a quick glance at Peyton whose back happened to be turns towards me and the lights became caliginous until all I could see was the outline of her frame.

_'Cause I'm fake at the seams, _

_I'm lost in my dreams, and _

_And I want you to know, _

_that I can't let you go._

I had slipped past my childhood friend glad that the room had been dark as I shifted throughout the bodies until I came to my destination; the bar. Slipping onto an empty stool I began to knock my knuckles on the glass counter to get the attention of one of the bartenders. It's a barmaid who saunters my way a flashy grin on her lips the red color a little too bright for my likings.

"What can I get ya? Sex on the beach? It's my favorite kind." There's a good chance that I'd roll my eyes at this woman who happens to be trying too hard. Or maybe I'm just not interested in her brown locks and brown eyes. "A Dirty Martini, maybe?"

"Kamikaze."

_And you're never coming home again, _

_And you're never coming home again._

"Lucas. What are you doing here?"

Looking over my shoulder and who's there standing in back of me?

"Hey Hales. I'm just here to enjoy the music and…" The bartender's back with my beverage and shoots Haley a glare assuming that we were together. "…getting a drink."

"Where's Lindsay."

"Emergency in New York. She had to fly out a couple hours ago."

"Oh. I wasn't sure if Peyton was going to invite you, but I'm glad that she did." She said almost with a sigh of relief in her voice, but the alleviation didn't last long. She knows my facial expressions all too well. "She did invite you, didn't she?"

"Uh, actually, she didn't."

"Then how'd you get in?"

"Not that I need permission to be let into Tric, but Junk let me in."

Haley snaps her head towards the entrance and I follow her movements the guys are together in a small circle their heads ducked together, like when teams get into a huddle to hatch out a plan for a next strategy to win. They don't see Peyton walking towards them and when they flinch I'm sure they weren't expecting her.

_By my side, _

_You'll never be. _

_By my side, _

_You'll. Never. Be. (x2)_

"Oh this is not good."

Haley whispers; I can't hear what the guys are saying, but they're all pointing fingers in the direction of their roommate while he's pointing his finger at me causing Peyton to turn on her heal. It takes her no more than twenty strides, but she's standing next to Haley and in front of me; a not to pleasant gleam in her eyes that causes the only brunette in this group to run away mumbling that Nathan was calling her when he wasn't.

_I wanted to tell you I changed. _

_I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time._

Peyton holds her hand out and me being the jokester that I am take it in mine and shake it; I never said I was a good one. She pulls away from my touch holding her tongue from; I'm sure, a very bad word.

"Invitation?"

She's already beginning to sound sour and we haven't even been in the same room for more than a couple of minutes.

_I see you, you see me, _

_Differently. _

_I see you, you see me, _

_Differently._

"Got lost in the mail?"

Cracking a joke probably wasn't the best of options, but what else could I have done. She doesn't take another step that could have led this conversation into an argument and I'm glad for that. She just rubs her temples murmuring that Junk was right and that there was nothing else she could have done to have me thrown out. That's when it hit me, hard, she really wants nothing to do with me.

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again. (x4)_

**A/N: So?? What did you think?? Oh only if I could know!**

**I also want to run something by you all. I've had it in my mind for a while now, but Lizzy1234 brought it up and I wanted to put it into a vote. What if Julian came back into this story for a movie deal? Now before you say anymore hear out the plot that I have for this man that I adore! He and Peyton did go out and broke up, they became friends and that will be all, everyone finds out they went out a couple years ago, They hang out a lot and Lucas wonders if he came back for her and assumes that they will start something again but of course no one will contradict his thoughts. So that's his little push on realizing what he really wants. And when he does realize that I'm deciding on minor Brulian time. It's up to you guys. I'll go on the majority vote on whether or not to add him, but if most of the votes are "No"s don't worry I still have another back up storyline :D So review and cast your Vote!**


	6. Will You Accept My Apology?

A/N:

Hey guys! So let me just say how horrible I feel on what I'm about to do next. I seriously feel like a bad person because I've always had some sort of resentment towards people who do the exact same thing, but now I understand why they do. I've just lost the spark that this story once held for me and I'm sure a lot of you still love it and want it to continue and so do I, but there's this major writer's block wall that's hiding the view of how I wanted this story to go. Cause there is a storyline and they all have a path to follow, but I'm just not sure how to put it in POV form without them corresponding. From Julian coming to town, to Lucas finding out that Lindsay was doing something behind his back, Peyton realizing that maybe her heart's finally healing, Brooke finding a new love in her best friends ex, etc.. . *tear* and I'm so sorry for that. Maybe I just don't really like writing extended stories when it's in POVs. I love writing it for a one shot, but it doesn't seem to work when it's more than that. At least for my writing skills.

Maybe I'll continue this again when that magical spark comes back, but until then I'm truly sorry! If any of you want to take the idea and run with it you have my full edge approval and I'll even read what you wonderful writers come up with!

But on the other hand I'm back to writing as the third person and I've even completed a couple chapters of a newer story that's been taking up all of my writing time. It's set during those High School years and how a love could exist when your backgrounds are completely different. And I probably won't post it till its complete cause I don't want to get into a story and just leave you guys hanging like I did with this one. Hopefully I haven't lost any of you readers because of this because I really do cherish you all!

AGAIN, SO SORRY!!!


End file.
